The Arrow
| Last= | Image=TheArrow.png | ImageSize=250px | Number=2 of 6 | Purpose=Intelligence gathering and defense | Status=Abandoned | Discover= The Tailies (Day 27) | Video=Arrow Orientation film }} The Arrow was DHARMA Initiative station number 2, whose primary purpose was the development of defensive strategies against the Hostiles. The station was an underground bunker or complex constructed into a hillside located somewhere east or northeast of the Barracks, and an hour or two from the coastline. The Arrow was discovered by the tail section survivors 27 days after Flight 815's crash. It was about a three days' trek from the tail crash site to the Arrow. By the time the survivors discovered the station, it appeared to have been converted into a storage facility, with any pre-existing Hostile studying tools gone or disassembled. History DHARMA Initiative At some point soon after arriving on the Island, the DHARMA Initiative came into an armed conflict with the Island's original inhabitants -- a group referred to by the Initiative as "the Hostiles." Exactly when the Arrow was constructed is unknown, likely in 1973, but its original purpose was to gather intelligence and develop defensive strategies. Although the two groups eventually negotiated a truce by 1974, clearly it was an uneasy one. DHARMA continued to be extremely concerned about what the Hostiles were up to -- particularly as the Initiative was covertly violating the truce with the construction of the Swan. The Arrow continued to function during this time as a defensive cornerstone for DHARMA and was also used as a storage area for "heavy ordnance". In 1974, after a visit from Richard Alpert, Horace Goodspeed told Phil to call the Arrow and tell them they were at "condition one". It is likely the Arrow was abandoned about the time of the Purge. }} Per the station logo on his jumpsuit, Horace appeared to have been a major player at the Arrow, but the nature of his work there is unknown. Radzinsky, part of the DHARMA Initiative team stationed at the Swan during the 1990s, appeared to have visited the Arrow at some unknown time. In his post-Purge paranoia, Radzinsky painted the word "QUARANTINE" on the inside station's door. Kelvin Inman, also of the Swan team, noted that Radzinsky edited the Swan Orientation film. These removed sections of the film were later found in a Bible which was found in the Arrow. Orientation film Pierre Chang hosted a filming of the Arrow Orientation film in July 1977 at the Barracks. Before being interrupted, he identified himself as Marvin Candle and explained that the Arrow's primary function was the development of defensive strategies against the hostile natives of the Island. The filming was interrupted, and the Incident happened later that day. It is not known whether the final version of the Arrow orientation film was later completed, re-shot, or abandoned. This is the only orientation film whose creation was shown in Lost. The final film itself was never shown. Oceanic 815 survivors Days 27–47 (Season 2) After abandoning their beach camp, the tail section survivors discovered the Arrow while wandering through the jungle. They used it as a shelter, finding it to be largely empty, save for several boxes. One box contained a number of unusual items carefully wrapped in cloth: a glass eye, a Bible, and a radio. Goodwin suggested that storage may have been the station's primary function. His lack of surprise may indicate that the Others were aware of the station's existence. On Day 46, Michael, Sawyer, and Jin were brought to the Arrow after being captured by the tail section survivors. The following day, the combined group moved out of the Arrow and started their trek across the Island to the middle section survivors' beach camp. Layout }} Entrance The entrance to the Arrow appeared to be a set of large metal doors set into the side of a large hill. When it was discovered by the tail section survivors in 2004, the entrance was almost completely concealed behind a thick curtain of vines. On the inside of the door was stenciled the word "QUARANTINE". Interior The interior of the Arrow was designed quite like a bunker with a small series of interconnecting rooms. On one wall was stenciled the station logo. When discovered in 2004, the station still had power and lights, but otherwise was in an extreme state of abandonment and decay. }} A large metal box was the only object found in the station by the Tailies. It contained the following items carefully wrapped in cloth: * A glass eye. * A Bible, which Mr. Eko took with him. Later, it was revealed that it had been used to hide missing pieces of the Swan Orientation film. Kelvin claimed these edits were made by Radzinsky. * A working (two-way) radio, which Bernard successfully used to made contact with Boone. Blast door map The Arrow's name and symbol were noted on the blast door map along with a notation indicating that the station's primary purpose was for storage and restocking for the DHARMA Initiative Hanso Group. Notable visitors |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Picture | Name | First visit | Last visit | Reason for Visit |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Horace | Unknown, information obtained in | Unknown, information obtained in | According to the logo on his jumpsuit, he allegedly worked in the Arrow. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Stuart Radzinsky | Unknown, information obtained in | Unknown, information obtained in | Apparently split the Swan Orientation film and left it in the Arrow. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Ana Lucia | | | Lived in this station for twenty days with the rest of the tail-section survivors until they discovered the middle-section survivors when they moved out on Day 47. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Eko | | | Lived in this station for twenty days with the rest of the tail-section survivors until they discovered the middle-section survivors when they moved out on Day 47. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Libby | | | Lived in this station for twenty days with the rest of the tail-section survivors until they discovered the middle-section survivors when they moved out on Day 47. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Bernard | | | Lived in this station for twenty days with the rest of the tail-section survivors until they discovered the middle-section survivors when they moved out on Day 47. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Cindy | | | Lived in this station for twenty days with the rest of the tail-section survivors until they discovered the middle-section survivors when they moved out on Day 47. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Goodwin | | | Was with the tail-section survivors when they discovered this station. On the same day, he and Ana Lucia traveled to higher ground to try to get a better signal with the radio. Upon discovering that he was one of the Others though, Ana Lucia killed him. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Michael | | | Was taken to this station by the Tailies and slept there for two nights and then left for the main camp. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Sawyer | | | Was taken to this station by the Tailies and slept there for two nights and then left for the main camp. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Jin | | | Was taken to this station by the Tailies and slept there for two nights and then left for the main camp. |} Trivia General * The names of some stations seem to be related to the god Apollo from Greek mythology. Apollo was a god of archery and one of his symbols was the bow and arrow. * In mathematics, the arrow symbol is used to indicate direction or relationship between two numbers, and one of the major figures at the Arrow, Horace, was a mathematician. Unanswered questions * What ordinance did DHARMA house at the station? * Why was a portion of the Swan Orientation film hidden in the Bible? * What is the significance of the glass eye? ** To whom did it belong? *When and why was the Arrow converted into a storage facility? ar:السهم de:Der Pfeil es:La Flecha fr:Flèche he:החץ it:La Freccia pl:Stacja Strzała pt:A Flecha ru:Стрела nl:De Pijl Category:Island locations Category:Stations Category:DHARMA Initiative Category:Island structures Category:Locations